


By The Moonlight's Glow, Sweet Honeydew Blossoms Bloom

by Auburn_Sakura



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bruises, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Lemons, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Multi, Tears, Unrequited Love, break-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Sequel to By The Moonlight by The Random Otaku.- Miriam loves IA and IA loves Miriam even thought Miriam doesn't know it yet. What happens when Kaito breaks up with IA leaving her heart broken and torn? What will Miriam do to mend Aria's broken heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misunderstood Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By the Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/721305) by [SadisticCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticCupcake/pseuds/SadisticCupcake). 



She tasted unbearably delicious; that's what I couldn't stand about her. She was sweet in every way, her body and her personality. And she was also as delicate as a blossom, so fragile and serene, I love her. I love that girl named, Aria-IA as she was sometimes called.

Aria had beautiful long white hair that draped down to a little bit past the back of her knees. It had this blond tint to it which made me think of whipped cream. Her hair also had a very faint hue of pink in it, which made me think of marshmallows and cotton candy. Her hair itself was silken, smooth, and soft if you touched it. IA also had the most beautiful cerulean blue crystal clear eyes, and IA's lips are a velvety pastel pink color. When ever I looked at her I am simply captivated. I felt so lucky to be with a girl like her. In other effects of her beauty she had pale porcelain white skin, it was soft and creamy, just like her kindness and love.

I don't believe my own beauty is as striking as hers, but she says I am beautiful so I have to believe her. I have silvery-white locks of hair, my hair goes down to the ends of my shoulder blades. My hair isn't as long as Aria's but it's simply easier for me to keep up with than if I had hair of her length. My eyes are a plain bright cobalt blue color, Aria says she sees the ocean in them, I see the sky in her eyes.

Today Aria said she wanted to talk with me, so, I'm going over to her house. Luckily we don't have to go to work today, it's a day off. I hope she doesn't have any bad news, I want to spend some time with her, so we can have fun and enjoy ourselves.

I'm wearing a plain white long-sleeved turtle neck and black slacks. I also have a black long-sleeved jacket that I'm not wearing but simply carrying with me. I'm headed to IA's house, it's not far from my own home, so I'm walking. As I walk I hum a little song while thinking about what Aria could have to tell me. I also put on some red lipstick, my last finishing touch to my make up. I had almost forgot about it, actually.

When I approach Aria's house I ring the door bell. There's no answer for a moment. Then IA opens the door, wearing a simple teal colored hoodie and dark blue shorts. She's crying, sobbing even. I look at her sadly and embrace her in a hug while saying. "Aria, what happened? Are you alright?" My concern is overwhelming, did someone do something to her?

IA speaks in chocked sobs while wrapping her arms tightly around my torso. "M-My boyfriend b-broke up with me!" She manages to say in-between sobs.

My grip tightens around her as I pat her back comfortingly. I lead her in the house after closing the door, so that we're not outside anymore. I know not all of what I've said isn't true. I haven't tasted Aria's sweetness, I've known her kind heart and beauty but that's about it. It's really only what I expect of someone so wonderful. Truth be told I've known about her boyfriend, the one who whisked her away and romanced her into his arms. And now I hear this cheeky bastard has broken up with her? How dare he break Aria's heart. Anger boils inside of me as we sit on her lavender-colored couch. IA cries into my chest as I continue to comfort her. And then I speak wetting my lips. "It's okay, Aria. Shh… It'll be alright.." I'm not sure what to tell her, I would like to say how much I would go after him for her, and how much I love her, but that would all be too much now. I've kept so quiet for this long, I've always loved Aria, ever since the first moment I met her, saw her even. I can't tell her now, when she's dealing with a break up like this. Especially with him-Shion Kaito. I'm begging to think he tells all the pretty girls that he loves them. He's even hit on me before, so it wouldn't be a surprise.

"I-I don't-t know what t-to do, M-Miriam… He says he's in-l-love with a-a woman-n named M-Meiko." IA says trembling.

"I love you." I blurt out unintentionally.

IA stares at me with wide eyes, while speaking in disbelief. "W-What…?"

"Take my love, even if you have to pretend it's his for a while. Just take mine, I'll love you. I always have…" My words sink like jagged icicles into my heart, fear grips me, I feel so alone.

"Y-You do?" Is Aria's only reply. It's still shocked, but seemingly more milder than before. I sense an emotion in her voice that I can't quite place.

"Yes, always, ever since I met you, ever since I saw you even." I don't know why the words keep coming out, they just do. And everything that I've longed for and imagined about IA flashes before my eyes, as if it's about to all die.

IA holds me more tightly and I blink surprised, she doesn't say anything for a while, and neither do I. We just sit there in an embrace for several minutes. And then she finally speaks up. "I… Miriam… I had no idea." Her words don't stutter this time, her sobs have calmed down a bit. And she looks at me with teary eyes speaking once again. "The reason I've always turned to you as a friend is because I've liked you Miriam. Not just as friend, either. I never would have though that you would feel the same… I did love Kaito, but I originally went out with him because I was denying my feelings for… Well, you." She whispers breathily.

I stare at her in my own disbelief. Aria loves me? The question just echoed through my mind until I simply uttered. "Are you sure? Is this true?"

She nods with more tears streaming down her face. And that's when I kiss her. Deeply and longingly, as I've always wished to kiss her. IA doesn't resist, she goes with the flow, allowing our tongues to intertwine and dance in passion. When we part breathlessly she looks at me solemnly and smiles, I wipe the tears from her eyes and we sit holding each other for a while. I kiss Aria's forehead when she looks up, and speak. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hold you like this, to kiss like that, to simply be with you."

"I… I'm glad, Miriam." IA whispers looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers.

"I'm glad." I repeat her words and we simply stay like this for a while longer.


	2. Blooming Hearts

The next morning I awaken with Aria entangled in my arms. We're naked and in her bed. Her long hair is enthralled around us and our hands are intertwined; fingers interlocked with one another. IA also awakens as well, she smiles lovingly at me. Half of me thinks this is just another dream, but the other half is well aware that I've pinched myself dozens of times already.

I stare at the bruises I see that are on her collarbone and chest, along with marks of red lips stick. I did this, didn't I? It makes me feel sad and so ashamed that I would hurt her like that. She's still smiling at me, and part of me doesn't understand, so I speak up. "I'm sorry… I hurt you, didn't I?" There's pain evident in my voice as I touch the light purple bite marks with my hands.

Aria flinches for a moment as I touch the mark but then speaks up. "No, don't be." She blushes a bit redder when she continues. "It's alright to be a little rough."

"Are you sure?" I ask hesitantly. I don't want IA to get hurt because of me.

Aria nodded and smiled again with her blush still completely on while speaking. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, let me know if not." I said protectively while holding her closer to myself.

"Alright." IA spoke with a smile. She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed sounding content.

"I still can't believe this is happening." I mumbled lightly in thought.

"Still?" She questions and I give her an odd look. In response she just smiles which makes me smile back.

"It's just, all this time, I've had these feelings for you, and that thought that you requited them never occurred too me… It's strange, really. Now that it's happened I can't stop thinking about it." I say albeit a bit unsurely.

Aria smiles at me and plants a feather light kiss on my lips before speaking. "It's okay… I do love you, Miriam, I do. I just didn't know how much until you confessed it to me. And now that that's over I don't have to worry about Kaito anymore. Sure, I loved him, but if he's the kind of guy to treat me the way he did, then I don't want to be with him. It hurts, it does. But now that I'm with you, you're mending those pains for me. And it really means a lot to me. So, you don't have to worry about it, Miriam."

Her smiles makes me feel light, and the weight drifts off of me. I respond to her words with a smile and then I speak. "It's strange, I had loved you so much, I was having these vivid dreams about you." I begin, seeing IA blush with surprise, and then continue. "Soon I became so enamored with you, that I felt as if I was going crazy… But here we are… It's funny actually." My facial expression must seem odd because Aria gives me a strange look before smiling and pulling me into a hug.

"No matter whatever happened, it's in the past now. So, why don't we… Just enjoy ourselves?" IA perks up and gives me a kiss on the lips.

Before it gets any deeper I stop us placing my index finger over her lips and say. "Why don't we pick this up after work…? If we don't we'll probably be late." I tease removing my finger and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Screw work, I'm calling in sick!" Aria chimed. "Perhaps you should do the same as well?" IA asks flirtatiously.

"How naughty, Miss Aria…" I smile as she smiles and dig my cell phone out of my purse which is placed on the nightstand.

I smile as I dial our workplace's phone while Aria's rummaging around her room for her cell phone. She reminds me of a fairy with her long wavy hair covering all the right spots; her breasts, lower torso area, and her butt.

After we both called in 'sick', IA threw on a silky white nightgown and let me barrow another one of her's only the one she lent me was silvery. Heh, they matched our hair. We then cooked some breakfast up and well… Had it for breakfast. Heh.


End file.
